Aang's diary named Roku
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Aang keeps a diary in which he adresses Roku after the avatar before him. In the diary he talks in it, like Roku might actually be listening to him. Diarys on episodes and maybe soon made up moments for diary. Please R&R.
1. Never again

**AANG'S DIARY NAMED ROKU by balseirocharmed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender. **

**Episode: Season 1, Episode 16: The Deserter**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Roku,_

_I don't know where I went wrong, Roku. All I wanted to do was learn firebending, I hadn't meant for anyone to get hurt, especially not Katara. I would never hurt her intentionally. You should have seen her. She looked so hurt, so broken - and it was all my fault. Jeong Jeong told me that I wasn't ready but I didn't listen._ _I don't think I will ever firebend again. Never again. All I was trying to do was do that magic trick that magician did at that Fire Nation festival but instead I lost control of the flame, and I burned her. I felt so guilty, and even now I still have this guilt feeling eating away at my heart. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known better than to play with fire. I wanted to apologize, and I even tried to, but when I did, Sokka tackled me down. And he screamed at me with anger in his voice. He had the right to be angry, that was his little sister who had gotten burned. He told me I shouldn't mess around with fire, and he was right. He screamed a few more words at me but stopped when Jeong Jeong arrived in front of us. Sokka put the blame on him. He took the blame but it wasn't his fault! It was mine!_

_After that I went to Jeong Jeong's tent and sat around a circle of candles. I told myself I would never firebend again. Never again. Fire had hurt the one I truly care about. Fire was evil, nothing great about it. I don't know why she would come back to me after I hurt her so but she did. She has such a huge heart, Roku - maybe that's a reason why I love her so much - She is so forgiving. She tried to convince me that I would have to firebend at one point. Roku, I don't know if I can do it. Every time I will firebend, it would just remind me of this awful day, the day I harmed Katara. I can't do it; I won't do it. Never again._

_She didn't give up, that's another thing about this girl, she doesn't give in quite easily. She reminded me as part of my duty of the avatar, I had to learn to firebend, for the sake of the world. I still didn't give up either. I burned her. When I told her that, she told me it was okay and that she was healed. Curiosity had gotten the best of me, and I turned to her and asked her how, how did she heal? She told me she would explain later, but that's alright for now, at least she is healed. One more thing, Roku… After some fire nation men invaded the island, all the men including Jeong Jeong had disappeared; I hope that they are alright. Well, Roku, I have to go now, it's been a long day and rest is needed for tomorrow's trip to the North Pole. Good night, Roku._

_Your former life,_

_Aang_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me what you thought. Please review. No flames.**


	2. Why? What if?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

**Aang's diary named Roku**

_Dear Ruko,_

_How could I have been so stupid? Stupid, stupid, I am so stupid! I never think before I act! She said she was confused, so why did I kiss her! I thought that by kissing her that it would help her stop being confused. What a stupid idea that was, huh? The second I touched my lips to hers, she had pushed me away and yelled at me. She usually doesn't yell at me. After she finished yelling at me, she stormed off. I'm so stupid! _

_That play was the worst play I have ever seen! Wasn't just the actors and actresses that were playing the parts, but the scenes, too. But, how could they cast a girl to play me! That's not right! And, how could she say that? That she only sees me as a brother. Roku, I know what you're going to say - it was just a play and it possiblely wasn't accurate. I don't need to hear that, she already told me that. But something in the pit of my stomach says otherwise. I don't know what to do anymore, Ruko. I thought me and her had something when we kissed at the invasion, I seriously thought we did. I know I shouldn't feel this way towards her but I can't help these emotions. The Guru told me I would have to let go of any Earthly attachments; that meant I had to give up her but I love her! How can I just let her go? I just can't do that! _

_One thing we all agreed on while we made our way back to the house that Zuko and his family used to occupy when they were all happy, a long time ago was that, that play was the worst play ever. I wasn't the only one bothered by the play. I could see that Zuko was bothered by it, too. I understood why he was bothered. It displayed all the mistakes he had commited in his life, and shoved it in his face._

_Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you about the ending of the play. It was not what I had expected, but what can you expect from a fire nation play? In the play, we all failed. I died in the play. I sure hope that doesn't happen to me because I have so much I want to do. I haven't even had the chance to admit my feelings to Katara. I don't want to fail the world again. I failed them once, I don't want to fail them again. _

_Ruko, there is one thing that I have been wondering since we got back to the house; Who were the people who followed us, in order to get information on us to make a play? And, how did they do it without us spotting them? Ruko, it's frightening to know that these people know almost everything about us, that they followed us without being spotted. I guess it's just my nerves speaking. Ruko, I am just nervous for the day that I have to battle Ozai, the firelord. What if I fail?_

_Your former life,_

_Aang_

**Author's note:**

**Please review. **

**No flames.**

**What did you think?**


	3. Woken up to an angel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender**

* * *

**Aang;s diary named Ruko**

**Episode: Season 1, Episode 1: The boy in the iceberg**

* * *

_Dear Ruko,_

_You're not going to believe this, Ruko. The world is so different than what I remember it being! All I remember was running away from the temple after I overheard the monks talking to Monk Gyatso. They said something about taking me away from him and sending me to the Eastern Temple. How could they even think of doing that to me? It wasn't fair!_

_I remember this big storm, and how it had pulled Appa and I down into the violent currents. Everything else is a blur, I don't know how I got in the iceberg in the first place. The first thing I saw was this girl, that I swore was an angel. Her deep blue eyes had looked at me with a look of concern. Her lovely brown hair fell around her face. She was so beautiful, I had never seen anything like it. She was with this boy, who I later found out was her big brother. Oh and Ruko, Appa is here with me. He's one thing I got to remember of the temples. It was funny when Appa sneezed and covered the boy in green gooey buggers, to me at least, probably not to the boy. You want to know the first thing I said to her, Roku? I asked her if I could go Penguin Sledding. She had looked confused at first, but after a second, she smiled and said sure._

_I offered to give them a ride to their home, since they were stranded on the piece of ice that we had stood on. The girl was quick to say yes, but the boy hadn't wanted a ride until his sister convinced him. I know Appa can fly, but for some reason he wouldn't fly today. I don't know why, though. I said the words that I usuallly say to get him flying, and he was in the air for a moment but then he went back down to the ground and began to swim. I guess he was tired from being in that ice for a hundred years._

_Roku, you know what? A lot of things have changed these past hundred years. Things that I was familiar with are now gone. What happened to the peace? What is going on? What was this war they spoke of?_

_Katara - that was the girl's name. She took me exploring that day. We came upon this ship. She told me that it brought back bad memories that she would rather forget. I wanted to ask her what memories, but I decided that it was best that I did not. I almost forgot; This ship was from the Fire Nation, it had a fire nation symbol on the flag. I wanted to know more about this ship, I wanted to look inside. She warned me that we weren't allowed on there, and that it could possibly be covered with traps. I was curious, curiosity got the best of me. I convinced her that nothing would happen, that we would just take a quick look around and then we would leave. It didn't go as planned, though. One wrong step, and the doors closed, trapping us - there was the traps she was talking about. I acted quickly; I told her to hold on tight, and hurried to take her away from the ship before any fire nation soldiers could come._

_Her Gran Gran wasn't too pleased about hearing that we had gone into the ship. Her brother doesn't seem to like me. He yelled at me and said I was a threat. He said I should just leave, that I had done enough. Katara was upset over this, so was I but I wouldn't show it. She wanted to come with me, but I wasn't about to come between her and her family. I know I had promised that I would get her to the North Pole, so she could practice her waterbending but I couldn't come between her and her family. And so I left without my new friend. Looking back as I flew off in the sky, I could read her expression; It was a blend of being sad and mad. She was probably mad at her Gran Gran for making me leave, and sad that I had left. I didn't want to leave, but I wasn't wanted there. Oh, no! Ruko, I have to go now. From where I'm sitting, I can see fire nation ships making their way to Katara's home. I have to do something, after all it's my fault that the fire nation even came there._

_Your former life,_

_Aang_

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

**Please review. No flames. What do you think?**


	4. My people, all gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last airbender**

**Aang's diary named Roku**

**Season 1, Episode 3: The Southern Air Temple**

* * *

_Dear Roku,_

_I can't believe it! They're all gone. Even Monk Gyatso was nothing but bones. It was all too much for me to take in. I really am the last one of my kind, the last airbender. I had been so pained, so angry with the people who did this to my people. Who would do such a thing? How did these people find the temples in the first place, anyway?_

_Before I lose myself in the loss again, let me tell you about more happier experiences from today's adventure. _

_I showed Sokka and Katara around the temple and showing them rooms that used to be filled with life. You know what, Roku? I came upon a room with statues; not just any kind of statues but, statues of all my past lives. I remember staring at the statue of you, and a red light gleaming on your eye - I mean the statue's eye, well you know what I mean - but then the light was gone. I wonder what it meant. Roku, please send me your wisdom to help me, I don't think I can do this all by myself. I know I have Sokka and Katara but they don't know that much a about avatars and how to control everything and I what I have to do. You're the only one who I feel I can reach out to and ask for wisdom; I feel a strong connection towards you, maybe it's because you are one of my past lives. _

_Katara told me after I had that meltdown when I found out about the death of my people, that I had been glowing, I mean - she said my eyes were white and my arrows were glowing white as well. She said she thinks I went to into the Avatar State with all the rage I was feeling. She told me that if she hadn't calmed me down, that I might have blown her and Sokka off the mountain. I just wanted to cry after Katara helped me get calm enough to get out of the Avatar State. I was glad when she took me in her arms and comforted me. She told me that even though my people were gone, that I had them (Her and her brother, Sokka) now and that we were all a family now and would stick together. _

_I have to going soon, Roku. We are leaving the Southern Air temple, since Katara says that it would just bring back bad memories to me and that it would be best if we continued on our way to the North in search of a teacher to teach her and myself waterbending._

_Your former life,_

_Aang_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Please review. No flames. :) If you want you can try and suggest a good episode to write an diary entry for this story.**


	5. You dont judge a person by their nation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.**

**Please review. No flames.**

**Aang's diary named Roku**

**Season 1, Episode 13: The Blue Spirit**

* * *

_Dear Roku,_

_Today was a long tiring day, Roku. You'd never believe today's events. Okay, maybe you would but, anyways… So, it all started with Sokka being sick from being out in that horrible rain storm. We had hoped that he would get better overnight, but he had just gotten far worst. And, the worst part was that Katara had caught his cold. So now she was also sick. I was the only well one. Meaning, I had to take care of them. Since I knew of a place to get some herbs to cure them, I left them alone, hoping to be back soon._

_In the herbs place, where I thought I would find an answer, was an old lady with a white cat. I didn't know if she was listening to me ramble on about my friends and their condition in health. But, she was preparing something, which I assumed was for my friends, until when I went to reach for it, she slapped my hand away. She told me how I could cure my friends, so the trip wasn't a total waste of my time. All I had to do was collect frozen frogs, and have them suck on them. Great…how hard could that be?_

_It hadn't been hard to collect the frogs, the hard part was dodging the incoming sharp arrows. There were too many, and soon I was surrounded. When I awoke, I was in chains, in a fire nation room. Standing in front of me was a man with side burns, wearing a fire nation outfit. He spoke to me about what he planned to do. I really didn't care what this man had to say, I had to get back to my friends. My friends need me. _

_And it didn't help with the frogs I had stashed in my shirt were defrosting. The frogs jumped out. I told the frogs that I need them for my friends but I guess they didn't understand. _

_I was soon left alone in the room. But then a mysterious figure appeared in the room. It had swords in his hands, and a blue face. When I thought it was going to draw the sword through my heart, I closed my eyes, only to see that it had freed me. It started to run out, and it told me to follow it. I followed it. I tried to catch the frogs but it dragged me along with it._

_We had almost made it out when the men with arrows, began shooting towards us. One hit the one who was trying to help me escape. I had gasped in shock when I unmasked the person. You would never in your years, Roku, believe what I was about to say next. Under that blue mask, was Zuko! I knew at that moment, since he had risked his life to save me, that I had to get him out of here safe and sound. _

_Soon we were near the swamp, and I had already collected more frogs. I was just waiting for Zuko to come to before heading off. When he awoke, I had the nerve to ask him about us, and if we were now friends. He had grunted and throw fire my way. I guess things are back to normal between us._

_Oh, and I had finally got the frogs to Katara and Sokka. They sucked on it until it defrosted. Their reactions to realizing they were sucking on frogs was quite comical, actually. _

_I think I will tell them about my experience today, maybe I should leave out the part about Zuko being the blue spirit. Farewell for now, Roku._

_Your former life,_

_Aang_


End file.
